criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Androgynousweirdo/I should sleep
I have spent, easily, a full work day on this wiki today. Possibly more. I don't care to do the math. I did almost forget to pick up my roommate from work because I got so engrossed. (That's a lie, I did forget until she texted me. Sorry, K.) Anyway, no one had written the pages that I most wanted to read in light of the events of Chapter 8, so I wrote them myself. Bam. Living the cliche. "Be the change" and all. Here they are. *History of Exandria *The Prime Deities and the Betrayer Gods *The Chained Oblivion *The Rites of Prime Banishment, covering the creation of the Prime Trammels and the usage of the Tome of Isolation. 'Musings' Here's a funny thing I noticed. As I was skimming through the Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting guide, which is my current favorite thing ever* for its fully canon reference material, I found this on page 6: : One mortal mage, her name either lost or struck from history, crafted now-forbidden rites to challenge the God of Death, felling him and taking his place among the pantheon, making her the first and only mortal to ascend. : And I dunno, that's got to be the Raven Queen, right? An unnamed mortal woman who ascended to become the God(dess) of Death? Only my impression from the show has always been that the Raven Queen ascended involuntarily, due to some unavoidable circumstance. Was I wrong, or did she just kinda gloss over this version of events? What's her story, exactly? The next bit is even more interesting: : One powerful archmage, Vespin Chloras, was inspired by this display the mage's ascension. Driven by his hunger, he sought the guidance and power of the banished gods, rending open the gates of their prisons and releasing the betrayers into the mortal world. : If I'm reading that right, the Raven Queen's ascension was what touched off the whole Calamity. The Calamity. Big deal. Huge. Now, the Raven Queen is confirmed in the guide to be a lawful neutral deity. However, it would take some work to convince me that that first, unknown mage who challenged the God of Death wasn't an evil character. You could do it, but you'd have to split some hairs and maybe tell me a cool story about how the original God of Death skewed evil and needed to be challenged. (Okay. You got me. That would do it.) The point is, I want to hear that fluffing story, all right? So all of this was to say, dear lore dad Matthew Mercer, can we please please please hear more about the Raven Queen someday? Pretty please with a cherry on top? *I lied again. My favorite thing ever is the Critical Role Transcript project, which is currently in the process of turning 500+ hours of non-searchable video into a giant chunk of beautiful, text-based, fully searchable goodness. The campaign guide, though, is an infinitesimally close second. Category:Blog posts